Naruto's Curiosity
by O.Mak
Summary: Story has been adopted by Neokyuubi18 What happens if Naruto got curious about girls. I will try to update quickly, sorry if i don't. NarutoxHarem.
1. Naruto's Curiosity

AN: Well, this is my first FanFic, and I will do my best to prove that I am a good writer

AN: Well, I was lying down and this came to mind. Though im not sure I should continue this. Should I leave it like this and allow everyone to use their imagination? R&R please!

"Speaking."

**"Jutsu" **

**_"Kyuubi speaking"_**

Chapter 1

Curiosity

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock continued its annoyingly loud beeping, trying to drive the sound into Naruto's skull. A sudden hand rose, and balled into a fist only to slam down onto the plastic device; smashing it into little pieces. After the incident, the blond groaned.

"Great.. Now I have to buy another alarm clock.. Fourth this week.." The teen spoke, hand again rising and brushing the pieces off of the alarm clock off of the desk and into the small trashcan below. It was a good thing he had put that there after the third alarm clock he broke. Again he grumbled, turning over to look around the dimly lit room. He hated it here.. This shitty apartment, the broken and run down pieces of furniture. Did he have the money to buy much, much better things? Of course. Was he allowed to? No, not really. Most of the villagers simply turned a shoulder when he entered their shop.

But, that wasn't really going to change anytime soon. So instead of sitting around and mopping about that 'What If's' and 'Could have beens', the blond sat up, arms flailing about as he yawned and stretched simultaneously. Today would be nothing more than a nice shower, followed by training. What an exciting Well.. Never mind, that was the same thing he did everyday. Besides train and do missions for his beloved Konohagakure. Well time to start the day.

Again the boy yawned, body bending forward to allow his legs to straighten enabling him to stand. Already he lost his clothes; Shirt, pants, and boxers being tossed into a corner of the room. Before entering the shower though he grabbed what he needed. This included socks, boxers, and pants; the rest could wait. The now nude male walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the bathroom door due to him being the only one to ever be in his apartment.

A quick turn of the knob caused the pipes in the floor to rattle for a moment before water started spraying out of the showerhead. Adjusting the knob to the right temperature, he hopped in.

_Knock. Knock._ The door to Naruto's apartment rattled; a pink haired female standing behind it.

"C'mon Naruto.. Just answer so I can go.." The girl whined, hand grabbing the door handle and twisting it, surprised that the door actually opened. Cautiously she walked in, looking around the beat up apartment for Naruto. Though he wasn't seen, he was heard in the bathroom; taking a shower to be accurately.

Naruto had just finished giving himself a good rinse when he noticed a color that shouldn't have been where it was. His whole body turned, completely exposing his front to one Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura-chan..?" The blond mumbled out, completely unaware that he was nude in front of his crush. What was she doing there? Did she have to ask him something? Or was she there to explain her feelings of love for Naruto!? Well.. it most certainly wasn't the last one.

She stood there, in the doorway to the bathroom. She couldn't believe out of all situations she could have been in, that this; walking in on a naked Naruto, was the situation she was in. Gradually her eyes traveled down Naruto's chiseled form. Noting all the detailed muscles, on her way down to see his

'_Shit! That cock is bigger than our hand, and its still fucking soft!' _Exclaimed Inner Sakura, to which Sakura ignored. She took another second before turning away; cheeks flustered at the sight of it. Sure she had seen a guy's stuff before, but that was all medical.

"Lady Tsunade wishes for you to come by tomorrow!" The girl shouted to Naruto as she turned away from the confused and oblivious Naruto. Flustered and.. Slightly turned on, Sakura ran for the door. Quickly she escaped, slamming the door shut behind herself. That caused a cup to tilt over and shatter in the kitchen, but it was unnoticed by Naruto.

His eyes had been locked with the girl's green ones. A smirk had formed upon his features as he noticed the green orbs slowly looking downward. He would have chuckled at how her eyes seemed to 'bulge' at the sight of his member. With a speed unrivaled by any, his mind wandered. ( ADHD much? ) Now in his head, Naruto pictured what would have happened if he were in Sakura's situation, with the girl in the shower.

He knew blood would rush and force IT to get hard. That was a no brainer for the blond, considering what had happened when he had 'naughty dreams' of the pink haired female. He imagined himself, eyes wandering over the naked flesh. Taking in her skin, those perky breasts that hadn't grown to large for his tastes, the average waist and big hips, even the small tuff of pink hair between her legs. Now the blond was drooling, simply staring while his arms stretched out, hands going into the 'grabby hand' mode. That was when he shook hi head back and forth allowing his mind to come racing back to the real world.

Would he really have pounced on the girl, sacrificing life for a bit of pleasure? More than likely. After all, our Naruto had traveled with Jiraiya; meaning he picked up a few traits and habits. But first came the shower. Grabbing a bottle he squirted an a small amount of the shampoo and conditioner he used into his hand. Said hand applied it to his hair, where both hands scrubbed it into each follicle. Not bothering to rinse, he grabbed a bar of soap and proceeded to scrub his body down. Once he was lathered up, now he started to rinse. Hands running over his muscled form and hair to cleanse himself.

Once he was done, Naruto stepped out. Grabbing an orange towel, he dried off. Starting with his hair and working his way down. Once finished, he hung the towel back up. Snatching his boxers from the pile of clothes, he slipped them on followed by his pants. Walking to his bed, he searched for a shirt. Once one was found he pulled it over his head before putting his jacket on. Slipping his feet into his shinobi weighted sandals finalized Naruto everyday morning tasks. Grinning he tied his hitai-ate around his head, making sure it covered his forehead.

Well, now that that was done, he was off. Without even grabbing a bite to eat the blond ran out of his apartment, only to jump down the stairs and run off towards where he trained everyday. This involved taking a right, left, and then straight through the gates. His area was just past a normal training ground. His area had a clearing, with a small river running through the middle. Trees around the area were slightly cut up, indicating Naruto did in fact train at that location; or someone else had.

Either way, Naruto called this place his. Grinning; both hands came up to perform his trademark seal.

"**Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" **The blond shouted, creating a good twenty other clones. Now the training began. This method was to improve his hand-to-hand combat, which was his specialty. First he would go one on one until he won, in which another clone would join making it one on two. He would continue this process until he couldn't win. On which he simply would train with that amount of clones until he could. He did this for hours, eventually getting up to one on twelve. Panting, the blond dis-spelled the clones, gaining what they had progressed in making his training that much more efficient.

A hand wiped at his forehead, getting rid of the sweat that had started to gather.

"Sure is hot today.." He mumbled to himself, removing his jacket and shirt to be tossed in a pile by the edge of the river. After sparring with clones, the blond did a bit of meditation while using chakra to sit upon the river. This would improve his chakra control and keep his mind clear. But again, it wasn't only him sitting upon the water. Enough Naruto's to fill ten teams sat upon the water. Every once in a while you would hear a scream before a 'sploosh' indicating one of the Narutos had fell in.

After this event was done, it would be a free for all until only the real Naruto was standing. After which he would allow himself to fall into the river to cool down, and do a few laps up and down a small portion of said river. After doing laps he pulled himself out of the river only to sit on the bank. He watched his reflection as his mind wandered to Sakura. This in turn led to his mind thinking of the two of them in the shower, both nude. Which.. Well made his blood flow causing his pants to tighten.

"Great, this is just what I wanted!" He shouted down to his hidden erection before falling back onto the grass. What the hell was he going to do to get rid of it. Not like anyone was that was it. He didn't need anyone else to relieve himself.. He could do it. Grinning in a devious manner, Naruto again made a clone. He didn't like the idea of.. Himself violating himself.. so, the clone then poofed, revealing that it had poofed into Naruto, the female version.

Slowly the smoke around the clone drifted away, revealing the nude clone.

"Damn im hot as a girl.." He spoke, grinning as he did. Eyes wandered over the clone, taking in what he had been thinking about. Legs, between said legs, chest.. And even her ass when the clone did a little twirl.

This of course left his already erect tool even harder. Did he really want to do this..? Sure nobody would know. But it was like.. Playing with himself.. a hot female version of himself. Since it wasn't a real person, the clone couldn't get pregnant or anything.. A quick nod confirmed that he would experiment to control his curiosity.

"Hnn.. What to call you.." The blond spoke to himself as he started walking around the clone, watching as the girl kneeled and sat down upon the grass.

"Just call me Sakura or something.." The clone responded, eyeing Naruto's pants. Since he was already in the mood, his clone would be too when he created it. The naked clone smiled, looking up to the male circling around her.

"Hnn.. Alright, might as well.." The male mumbled, suddenly dropping to his knees. After the girl leaned back, now laying upon the grass allowing Naruto to inspect 'Sakura'. A hand moved out, gently cupping a breast and fondling it. This in turn caused a soft moan to pass Sakura's lips. This caused Naruto to shiver, giving him that 'Bad' feeling. But fuck, this would be WAY better than a hand. ( Im jealous.. ) Naruto moved to the side of Sakura, watching as a thumb brushed over an erect nipple, again causing a moan from the girl. He of course smiled at this and grabbed one of her hands, forcing it to the bulge on his pants.

Without hesitation, Sakura's hand started undoing the pants, rolling onto her side to allow her second hand to help. Once the pants were undone they were pulled down, along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock. Grinning, the girl leaned forward, licking the tip, causing a grunted moan to escape Naruto's mouth. Smirking at the moan, the girl wrapped a hand around the long shaft, and slowly started pumping earning a low murr from the boy. Said murr would increase as she leaned forward, lips wrapping around the head as she slowly started to suckle upon the tip.

All of this.. it was.. Simply AWSOME! Naruto's eyes already fogged over, hand moving from Sakura's breast to in-between her legs. Fingers slowly grazed over the shaven blond hair that was there until a finger moved over her clit, causing her to moan onto Naruto's cock.

"Oh yeah…" Groaned Naruto as Sakura's hand started pumping faster, the whole head of his cock now being sucked by the girl. Eyes closed, hand blindly roaming Sakura's pussy. Fingers felt the two folds, while his middle finger prodded; finding the whole and pushing in. Again Sakura moaned onto Naruto's cock. This sent our first timer overboard. His cock pulsated until his cum shot into Sakura's mouth. Surprised the girl swallowed it down quickly, still pumping the hard cock of one Naruto Uzumaki.

While he came into her mouth, his finger was working. Probing the insides of her pussy. It was warm and wet, and tight around his finger. She obviously liked it due to the open moaning she did, finally having released his cock. Since he was still hard he wanted to get right too it. Suddenly he stood up, along with Sakura. Simply he followed her as she walked toward a tree and bent over, legs open. Both hands were planted on the tree.

"Fuck me.." Sakura cooed, head turned slightly so she could watch Naruto as he moved closer. Once he stood behind her, he guided the tip to the hole his middle finger had found. He could already feel the intense warmth on his cock, only forcing him to do it faster. A quick thrust, and he was in; dick swallowed by her wet pussy.

As soon as Naruto had rammed in, Sakura's head had flung back, screaming out a long moan. Which continued, as Naruto didn't waste time. He didn't take it slow, or easy. He simply started fucking her as fast and as hard as he could. Sac slapped against her other hole as he rammed his cock in and out of her tight pussy. He loved the feeling of it, and the thought that he would be the only one to use this, well use the female version of himself anyway.

Due to his rashness, he was already on the verge. Hands gripped her hips, forcing them back as he thrust forward. Semen at his tip, he pushed in, tip pushing against the cervix before he exploded. Hot sticky cum exploding onto the flesh he had pushed against.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted, hand raising and coming down to slap the clones ass.

_POOF! _The clone disappeared, leaving the boy there, cum shooting out of the tip of his member and onto the ground. His orgasm wasn't more than twenty seconds. But it left him wanting more.. Wanting the real thing. Still panting, the teen pulled his boxers and pants up, grinning as he looked up to the sky.

"Shit.. A clone did that to me.. What would the real thing do?" He thought out loud to himself as he gathered up his belongings. A quick stretch and yawn forced him to realize just how tired he was. With all of his training… and experimental fucking, the blond was drained. To address the issue of fatigue the blond started walking home.

Halfway through though, he turned his head. Seeing a couple in their living room. The girl riding the guy like no tomorrow.

"That's what I want.." He spoke through a grin. And on that day, a new Naruto was born. One that had an itch.. An itch that only a girl could cure. Licking his lips he turned back around, walking towards his apartment.

**A/N Should I continue this..? I know its not very good, but hey, just meant to kill some time.**


	2. First Victims?

Reviews: Thanks to all who reviewed, and shame to all who didn't

"Speaking"

'Thoughts' "Jutsu" 'Kyuubi'Chapter 2: First Victim..s?

He had just gotten out of the shower, dried and dressed himself. Unlike the other day, he didn't have a certain pink-headed girl, or anyone for that matter, walk in on him. Which was a good thing, right? Either way his mind was clouded. Normal deep blue eyes looked faded, almost foggy with thought.

"Jeez.. What am I going to do? After yesterday.. All I feel like doing is finding a real girl to do those kinds of things.." Again the teen drifted off, images of him and his clone fucking and such flooding his mind; allowing a little drool to form at his mouth.

Unconsciously his lips curled into a lecherous grin; the same one Jiraiya would have if he were staring at a bunch of girls through a peephole. Though this didn't last long as he forced himself out of the daze. _'I should ask someone if this is normal.. or something' _The blond thought to himself.

The only question is, who would he go up to and ask 'Is it normal to want to simply pounce any hot girl and fuck them without a care as to where you are or who it is?' Ha! He could imagine the very simple and painful reactions he would get form most of the girls if he asked. And the guys he thought of asking would simply point and laugh at their comrade.

He could ask one of the medical personal at the hospital.. But it would feel weird speaking about this to someone he didn't know. Really Naruto felt he only had to options. One of those were Tsunade, but he wasn't so sure he would want to even try to ask her due to her violent behavior she has shown. The other was someone who was always close to him, and hadn't ever shown violence. That person was Shizune.

She had always been there when he needed something. For example, the time he saw Sasuke and some random guy making out. He had told her how he was walking to Ichiruka's when he noticed the Raven-haired boy kissing a guy, slowly kneeling down in front of said guy. This had utterly confused him, but Shizune had cleared it up and simply said that Sasuke liked boys. While he avoided Sasuke as best he could from then on, Shizune had helped the confused male.

So, since he was.. Slightly confused again he would return to her in his time of need. Quickly he made a mental note to go and see her later.

Walking to his couch, the boy plopped down. Who could help his little problem of lusting for female flesh? _'Guess I need to get a list first of all..'_ The blond thought. _' Hnn… Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shizune, and Anko.. Those are the girls I think are attractive around here..' _

Well Sakura was a definite try. He could always put the 'You saw me naked, I should see you naked' thing. Thought it probably wouldn't work. He could always think more on that. Though she wasn't first on his list as he had slowly started losing his 'love' for her. As for Ino, get through the best friend and the castle will open. ( or something. ) Or he could always simply try; the self-proclaimed Beauty of Konohagakure did go through a lot of boys, always getting rid of them when she was done. Though from what he heard none got farther than a few kisses except for Shikamaru. But Ino and Shikamaru ended when she got fed up with his laziness.

He didn't really know a whole lot about Tenten; besides the fact that she and Neji were a couple before Neji found out he preferred to stay single to help with clan affairs. Other than that he simply knew she was a fairly attractive girl who was brilliant when it came to weapons. Then there was Hinata. The girl who seemed to be head over heels for Naruto, always blushing and fainting when she was around. That was the simple reason why he didn't take a whole lot of interest in her. He did notice that her.. Uh.. Boobs did row quiet large though. Other than that only her hair changed, though he liked it when it was shorter.

Then there was Shizune. A good-looking girl, one of the two older girls on his list. Like he had thought before, she was always there for him.. Would she be there for this? And then there was Anko. A girl whose body was killer. Naruto was sure every guy in Konoha was beating off to her every night. Most of those guys would never actually try anything with her though, due to her personality. Though he wasn't so sure about it. He hadn't actually EVER seen her with someone, and as far as he knew, she simply liked to tease mean before telling them to fuck off.

Well that seemed to be his list of flesh. But that would have to wait for later. For now he would need to talk to Shizune about his problems.. Perhaps more, who knows?

Swinging his legs over the edge, he stood. Stretching, while turning and walking to his door. Time to see how this would turn out. After locking the door he turned; hopping from the ledge and started to walk off toward the Hokage tower. It only took a few minutes of walking through the morning streets to get to the large tower. Pushing the large wooden door open, he stepped in.

Looking up from her desk, Shizune watched as Naruto walked in and closed the door. She blinked; head tilting to the side in a bit of curiosity as to why Naruto happened to be there. He wasn't needed or scheduled to be here or anything.. Finally it clicked. The boy obviously he had a problem.

"Hey Naruto, what's the problem?" The girl spoke, head now straight as she was the boy walk toward her and sit down in front of her desk. He looked nervous, as if the problem he had was a bit personal. Well, who better than a medical professional to talk about it?

"Umm.. Shizune.. Well.." He started off, unsure if he should just jump right into it or probe around and hope she caught on. Though Naruto still being himself he decided to jump head on into it.

"Shizune, why is it I constantly feel the urge to pounce any hot or semi-attractive girl I see and put my dick into her!" The blond shouted, while waving his arms around as if it were a serious problem. Though after a moment of complete silence he went back to normal and waited for the girl to respond.

"Woah.." Shizune mumbled out, rubbing the back of her neck at the sudden out burst form the male shinobi. It was a good thing the bottom level of the tower was empty this morning. "Well, Naruto.. Do you have this urge right now, with me?" She asked.

Without hesitation Naruto nodded his head ferociously. He also stood and pointed toward his crotch, showing Shizune the bulge that seemed to want to burst out from its prison. "See? Right now I want to rip my pants off and stick it in yo" He suddenly stopped. Cheeks flushed as he thought about what he said and what it indicated.

Of course this caused the female to also blush, and shift uncomfortably in her chair. _'Well now.. Seems he is big..'_ NO! She shouldn't have that thought about a Naruto! Hell he was almost half her age! _'But it was.. so big, and its not like I've fucked in a few years..' _She thought to herself, again shifting as she felt the cotton of her panties start to stick to herself. "You see.. Naruto, the thing is. Your body is changing.." She started off. How the hell was she supposed to give a crash course on how the human body changes for reproduction purposes?

Well like Naruto she decided to be blunt about it. "Naruto, your body is changing, giving you the ability to reproduce."

The blond had watched the girl shift, causing a brow to rise. Though it was forgotten when she gave the brief explanation. Again he stood, pointing at his rather hard cock through his pants. "What do I do about this?" Again he questioned, still unsure.

"Oh.. well that means you are aroused.. A male will have a hard.. err, penis and the girl's vagina will get wet.." She semi-mumbled it out. "And to easily get rid of that giant co Er, erection you need to stimulate the penis until you shoot out semen.." She really hoped he was getting this. He looked as if he did.

"So then, will you help me stimulate my penis then, Shizune-chan?" He asked in a blunt manner, face un-changing meaning he was completely serious.

Shizune on the other hand was opened mouthed. Shocked that Naruto had asked for sex like it was nothing. _'Quickly Shizune! This is our chance to fuck that giant cock!'_ She told herself and looked around. Noting there was nobody around, she stood. Grabbing Naruto and making him sit in her chair. Carefully she scooted slightly under her desk so that she had some cover.

Naruto gulped as he was moved, now sitting in Shizune's chair; facing the desk. Blue eyes watched as she moved his legs apart; her eyes seemingly starring at the bulge in front of her. Deciding he would help her out he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers to just above his knees. Unconsciously he scooted back in the chair, allowing the girl to move and hover over the now free cock.

Eyes widened when the boy started to remove his clothing. Though they only widened further when she saw his member. It was simply _HUGE! _Most fully-grown men didn't have that size, and here a teenager still _growing_ was this large. She licked her lips, moving so she was sitting on her knees; the object of her attention standing directly in front of her. Slowly a small hand moved out and wrapped around the base of Naruto's penis, causing a moan from the boy. Said hand slowly started to pump the long rod.

Narutos head was tilted back, eyes closed as he sat there. The small moan he had let out was due to the temperature difference in his member and her hand. The sensation of the colder hand pumping was awesome. And it would only get better.

Leaning forward, the girl flicked her tongue out at the tip of his erection, licking it clean of the little bit of pre-cum. She smiled when it seemed to jump from the touch. "Naruto.. hows it so big already..?" She asked, licking his head again, causing the male to groan.

"Nn.. Cause im awesome.." He mumbled out a response; hand moving to the top of her head where fingers curled in her smooth hair. "Already feels so good.." Again he mumbled, causing the girl licking at the tip to smile

He thought the slow pumping and gentle licks were good? He had _nothing_ yet. "Oh Naruto-kun this is nothing, just you watch." Shizune purred to the boy. Leaning over his cock she moved her head down allowing the tip to part her lips and move inside of her mouth. As she moved the head inside of her moist warm mouth, the hand pumped faster. Free hand moved to Naruto's sac, carefully caressing and fondling the sac and its two, large contents.

Already she was bobbing up and down a fourth of his cock, tongue swirling around the head as she did. The hand pumping seemed to pump faster and faster with every groan and moan the boy was letting out; which happened to be a lot.

"Oh, kami! Shizune, it feel so gooood" The blond called out to the girl giving him head. "I-I think im going to cum soon.." This time he spoke in a voice with a hint of sorrow, at how he was going to finish so quickly. Those were the punishments of being a.. Well, inexperienced. He took his own virginity really.

Her eyes flicked up, looking at the tilted back form of Naruto. Leaning up, she removed the head with a wet 'popping' sound. "Mm.. I'll use my tits to finish you off, Naruto-_Kun_" She cooed the suffix, both hands moving away form the swollen member. With ease she had her arms out of her kimono and had it pushed down to her stomach. She never wore a bra under her kimono, so there wasn't any more time taken. Hands moved over her breasts, fingers flicked her erect nipples before she cupped and pressed both of her breasts together. "Naruto-kun How are my breasts?" She spoke in a sexy voice.

His head had shot back down when she moved away from his cock. A grin forming over his lips as he watched her rid the upper part of her body of the kimono. Eyes were glued to her hands and then her breasts. "Perfect.." He muttered.

Not wanting to let him recover to much she moved forward, placing Naruto's hard member between her ample breasts. She rubbed them against his cock before leaning down and licking at the tip. Again Naruto's head leaned back in pleasure. After a few small licks she started pumping his shaft with her 'perfect' breasts as he called him.

He couldn't stop himself. It felt to good. Hands were gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Every time she started pushing her breasts down Naruto's shaft he bucked up, causing the tip to poke her chin. Though she adjusted and tilted her head down so that the tip would slip into her mouth when he bucked upward.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Naruto was panting, cock ready to explode. Her breasts were furiously working his shaft as she licked at the tip. "Oh Shizune Im.. C-Cumming!" He shouted, hot white seed shooting up, some landing around her lips while a little hit her chin before she pulled away. Hands and breasts continued to milk him, grinning as his cum jumped out and landed on her breasts.

His was smiling widely, looking down at the cum covered Shizune. There was something erotic about seeing someone close to him covered in his seed. And it only got better when she used a finger to wipe some off of her breasts before licking it.

"Nnn.. it is really salty Naruto, to much ramen." She mumbled, hands pressing her breasts together again.

That was when Tsunade walked down the stairs and stopped. She blinked a few times at the sight of Naruto sitting there, pants around his knees with Shizune hovering around his still hard cock, breasts pressed together with no doubt Naruto's seed on her chin and breasts.

"NARUTO!!" She screamed, catching both Naruto and Shizune off guard. Naruto jumped up, and grabbed his pants and pulled them up quickly, while moving out of Shizune's way. She had pulled her kimono up, leaving the cum on her breasts while using her hands to wipe and lick the remainder off of her face.

Tsunade's hand balled into a fist. Without thinking, the sannin slammed said fist into the nearest wall causing it to turn to rubble. After the small mist of dust cleared a lone man, sitting on a toilet was in view. Said man looked over the newspaper he was reading, which happened to be making a lot of crumpling sound due to him shaking. "D-Did.. I do s-something w-wrong, Tsunade-sama..?" He mumbled out, expression was one of being scared shitless; literally. That was, before the man fell over. He fainted.

Tsunade didn't say anything; she simply grabbed Naruto by his collar, and shook him violently before dragging the boy upstairs to the Hokage's office. Inside the room, Naruto sat on a chair, with Tsunade pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Umm.. Tsunade.." He started, only for Tsunade to stop and turn to face him. He watched as she raised a hand, stopping him from speaking.

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head before speaking. "Naruto.. What was that..? Never mind, don't answer that." She clenched her first, unsure of what to do really. Perhaps she could.. Yeah, that's it. Grinning, she winked at him. Causing the boy to blink in confusion. Hands ran up her form, pinching at nipples through the fabric of her shirt.

By now Naruto was wide eyed. What the FUCK was going on?

She saw the look in his eye. But she wasn't done. "Naruto-Kun" She called his name out seductively, hands gripping the edge of her shirt and tugging at it. "If you were so horny, you should have come to an experienced woman" She continued in her voice, attempting to seduce him. Now she was pulling the shirt, revealing more and more of her cleavage before her breasts were exposed.

"OH GOD IM SORRY!!" And with that the shinobi got up and ran from the Hokage's office with an unrivaled speed.

Back in the office, Tsunade was fixing her shirt, putting her large breasts back in. Once she was satisfied they were both tucked in she laughed. "Perhaps that scared him out of wanting to fuck." Shaking her head she turned, looking for her sake. "Usually it takes Shizune a long time before she will go down on a man, Our little Naruto must have a pretty impressive tool. Might have to look into that" ( NOT! HAHA! )

Shizune raised a brow as Naruto came down the steps, and blinked when he stopped in front of her desk. Suddenly he leaned over said desk and kissed her, nipping her bottom lip before grinning and moving to the door. "Bye, Shizune. Hope we can continue some other time." And with that he left the Hokage's tower, running off down the streets.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun, we definitely will." She cooed to herself, grinning as she continued her job. Even if she didn't get that cock rammed into her.. She was able to get a taste of it. And that would hold her over.. or it would drive her to want it even more. Either way, she would have to wait. But for not her fingers would do the trick, and her glazed look told anyone they were in fact doing just that. Though nobody would be able to see it, under the desk her kimono was open, fingers vigorously pumping into her cunt while a thumb pressed and rubbed her clit.

-

By now Naruto was sitting on inside of his apartment on his couch. Eyes were wide, and simply staring at the wall in front of him. What had just happened? One minute a hottie was sucking him off, and the next an old woman was showing her tits to him! And the thing that was FUCKED up was that he thought of that old woman as his fucking grandma! Would he be able to continue on in life after having his grandma make a sexual advance toward him? Only time woul- _Knock! Knock!_ Was the sound the wood made as knuckles hit against it. Well who the fuck could that be?

His head turned almost all the way around to look at the door. Sighing and shaking his head he stood. _Knock, Knock! _"Hold on, im coming!" Naruto shouted at the door. Grumbling something, he unlocked the door and opened it to find.. Sakura? What the hell was she doing here? The only time she came around was to get him for a mission or to tell him something useless.

"Ya' going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to let me inside, Naruto?" The pink haired girl spoke to him. She looked cute how she was. She was currently balancing on one foot, hands together behind her back. A soft smile was all she had to do before the boy turned and allowed the girl to enter.

Shutting the door behind the pink haired one he followed her to the couch, sitting down on the opposite side from her. "So.. what are you doing her, Sakura-chan?" He mumbled out. A brow was raised as he watched her.

She knew exactly why she had come here. She was going to talk to him about when she walked in on him.. she was going to make it even. "Well.. umm.. the other day.."

He knew exactly what she meant by 'the other day.' This was going to be rough. "What about it? You saw me naked. Not like you haven't seen it before." This was true. There had been times on Missions where Naruto was washing and she walked in, or when he was relieving himself. But that was different for her. They were _kids_; they both didn't have what they had now.

"It was different then Naruto. And you know it was." Her cheeks were already starting to turn a soft shade of pink, nothing close to her hair color though. She faded back to when she walked in. "I just.. feel.." She didn't continue, she couldn't. His lips were already gently touching hers. She didn't reject the lips though, and pressed into the kiss.

If this had been Naruto and Sakura a few years earlier, hell even a few months earlier Naruto would have been in heaven. But his feelings for her weren't as strong as then. But for now, it was simply a spur of the moment.

"..As if I should.. even it up.. or something.." She finished her sentence.

The blond one chuckled. "So you are here to stand naked in front of me?"

She too giggled at the way he put it. But, she went with it. "Yeah.. You can put it that way if you want." She said, moving from the couch and standing. She was looking at her feet. Obviously she was nervous. Delicate fingers tugged the zipper. It seemed that it took forever, but eventually it was unzipped. It was slipped of, exposing her upper body. She didn't have any bandages or anything on. Which was the reason why Naruto was staring at her breasts.

"Wow.." He mumbled out, giving her a smile to keep her going. She didn't see it though. Her eyes were focused on the white flaps of fabric that held most of her supplies. Though with a simple tug that fell around her feet, leaving her in the tight black training shorts with bandages wrapped around just above her left leg.

Using her thumb, she broke the bandages and let them fall before both hands gripped the waist of the black training shorts. Taking a deep breath she pulled them down till they fell. Gulping, she moved a foot out of the circle of clothing and kicked it away toward her shirt. Eyes skimmed over her naked form. She knew she wasn't the best.. But she definitely wasn't the worst. Eyes flicked up, looking at Naruto.

"S-Sakura.. You really are.. Wow.." She probably didn't need a ton of praise, but he gave some anyway. Eyes had watched her hands the whole time until her shorts fell. When they did he couldn't turn away from the spot between her legs. He smiled at the sight of the trimmed pink hair.

The blush still lingered, hands cupping and pushing her average sized breasts together. "Really..?" She asked, head tilting as she smiled giving off that cute look.

He instantly nodded, standing up. "Of course!" He shouted a bit to enthusiastically. From his spot on the couch he was.. 'hidden' but now, his bugle was viewable.

That was the first thing Sakura had seen. She gulped.. it looked bigger than she remembered. Though she had seen it when it was 'soft'. "You know Naruto.. I didn't really get a good look then.. Maybe I cou-" She was cut off, Narutos pants and boxers already on the floor. After he stripped off his jacket and shirt. Soon his clothes were in a pile next to hers.

Like his, her eyes were glued to the 'main attraction' which happened to be his hardened cock. She groaned though when she had to move her head to follow it as he sat down. "So we even now, Sakura?" He asked, eyes now looking to her diverted ones.

It took a moment, but once she came to she walked to him, her toes brushing against his. "Can.. we.. ?" She implied." I mean.. if you want." She was obviously.. Getting aroused. This was of course, confirmed when he glanced back to her thighs and saw the slight glimmer of her juices.

He didn't answer. Simply he grabbed her hand and led her forward. She complied, and moved so that she was sitting on her knees with him under her. One hand moved to his shoulder and rested there while the other moved under her. Cold fingers curled around his hot pole as she guided it to her entrance. Lowering herself, the tip pushed into her causing a slight gasp. Once he was in place the hand left and moved to his other shoulder.

Naruto's hands were on her hips. He was already letting out a soft groan from the heat emitting form her wet pussy. He looked up, smiling when he saw that she was looking down into his eyes as she lowered herself until their hips were together. By now she was letting out a low moan.

Something struck him though.. She wasn't in pain? He didn't break her hymen? That's when it hit him; Sakura mentioned something about falling for Sai. Guess the guy wasn't gay like his ex-teammate. Oh well, it wasn't his place to judge. He was too busy to do be angry over such things that were meaningless to him.

He smiled as she started to move up and down, her body bobbing up and down on his cock. Hands on her hips were pulling her up when their hips touched, then released allowing her to slide down. He loved it.. So this was a real pussy? So wet.. Warm, and tight. Both arms wrapped around her hips, holding her body to his as she continued to ride.

"God.. Naruto, its filling me up.." She spoke into his ear.

He grinned when she spoke. "Its supposed to.." He replied in a husky voice. He leaned back a bit more, taking her with him. One of the hands that were wrapped around moved down. The hand smacked her ass; causing a moan from the girl before gripping one of her cheeks. As she continued to bounce her ass up and down, he started to push upward. It didn't take him long before he had timed it so that he was pushing up when she was coming down.

"N-Naruto.. Im… Oh Naruto!" She stopped her sentence, screaming his name instead form a sudden hard thrust. He continued, pounding quicker and harder into her as she came. He grinned, arms wrapping around her. Simply using leg muscle he stood, causing the girl to meep as her arms wrapped around his waist. She was still on her cloud when he started pounding into her, the extra little lubrication from her orgasm allowing him to really go at it.

"Fuck.. Sakura" It wasn't long before his hands pressed against her lower back, forcing her to slid all the way down so their hips were together as he released inside of the pink haired girl.

He was still panting along with the girl wrapped around him. The hand at her lower back moved away allowing him to slid out form her. He grinned when he glanced between their bodies to see some of his potential children leak out and spill upon the hardwood floor when he pulled away. When he pulled out she cuddled up to his body for warmth. "Naruto.. Bed, im tired.." She mumbled out, nuzzling her cheek into his neck.

He smiled, rubbing her back as he turned and made his way to the bedroom. Gently he pried the girl from his form and laid her upon the bed, with him slipping into said bed next to her. Instantly she turned and scooted back into him, her back against his chest. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the blond nuzzled into the back of her neck before closing his eyes.

"I could get used to this.. Its so warm..." The pink haired girl admitted. This made Naruto's eyes open in a confused manner. The girl beside him turned around, so she was facing him. Their lips met in a simple kiss before she scooted closer; forcing the male on his back before she halfly crawled atop of him. Within minutes her breathing got lighter, indicating she fell asleep.

"**Kit.. you sure are starting up a quick list of girls, aren't you..?"** The sudden dark voice boomed in Naruto's head.

A/N: Oh, a cliff hanger.. The Kyuubi finally speaks. What will he want from Naruto?

Well.. im not to sure about this chapter. But I wanted to update. Longest chapter so far, and I think it will probably be the longest one in this story. I thank everyone for the reviews and such. Though I had hoped for a little more, but beggars can't be choosers. Tell me what you thank of this one. And don't be afraid to throw your ideas at me! As for the lactation idea by Randy, I will have to deny it..


End file.
